


Bad Little Boys

by Atomic Bombshell (LadyInGrey)



Series: Out Here in the Strange Country [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, They're all just bros okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInGrey/pseuds/Atomic%20Bombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Party Poison and Jet Star try and run a raid, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid end up discussing life, the universe, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Little Boys

It's awhile after Battery City's curfew, leaving the beach just on the border of Zone One empty. The boys have taken advantage of this and have the Trans Am pulled up right to the boardwalk. Poison and Jet had scurried off as soon as they haphazardly parked, hoping to see if they could pull off their raid of the snack bar's coffee supply before the Dracs showed up, the former halfheartedly calling back, “And don't let her get ticketed!” This left Ghoul and Kobra to lounge around on the hood, smoking some shitty cigarettes they'd scored off Cherri and gazing at the star-spattered sky.

“If this was a shitty rom-com, we would've totally bonked dicks by now.”

Ghoul's head lulled over to look at KK, perched atop the roof in mid exhale with his stupidly long legs crossed in front of the windshield.  
“With comments like that, you'd probably blow your chance.” he himself was splayed across the hood, feet just barely reaching the edge, lying on his arms with a smoke dangling between his index and middle fingers.

“Well, at least something would get blown.” he whips out the dork grin, causing Ghoul to shake his head and roll over to his stomach.

“The fact that you managed to survive eighteen years in the city with an attitude like that deserves a fucking medal.” he takes a drag as the taller man laughs while running a hand through his hair.

“Goddamn Ghoul, you've got a lot of snark for someone so tiny.” This gets Kobra a middle finger jammed in his general direction and a comment along the lines of fornicating with oneself. Again, he chuckles. “And to think we all thought you were a nice Catholic boy at first!”

“Who's to say I'm not still?” he cocks an eyebrow, and blows a thin cloud of smoke. KK shrugs his boney shoulders and drums his heels lightly on the glass.

“I dunno, I guess we just don't see you givin' the hail marys much, so I kinda assumed. Besides, not many religious runners, sorta a side effect of the Zones.”

Ghoul nods, an almost sad smile along his lips. “Yeah, a lot of people kinda ditched that stuff after the wars, guess I'm just a special lil' shit.”

“Emphasis on the little.” Kobra giggles as he just barely dodges a whack to the legs, leaving Ghoul just rolls his eyes.  
“So, how 'bout you?” he asks as the gangly man's laughter dies out.

“What?” his head cocks to the side slightly.

“You believe in anything?” Ghoul clarifies. KK looks a little uncomfortable, leaning back and biting his lip. Ghoul's just about to take the question back when he speaks.

“Not really anymore, I guess,” he says, looking to the sky. “I mean, even before the wars I was starting to have my doubts about gods 'n stuff, and I guess when everything went to shit and the bombs flew, that kinda just confirmed it for me. Poison though...” he trailed off, a lopsided smile forming. “It sorta have him a whole new outlook. He believes in death and destruction and all that, it's the only thing he knows for certain. He's three years older, you know, probably understood everything that was going on a lot better and I think...it just really changed him.”

Ghoul nods knowingly. “I've seen men go mad from what your brother has experienced, I think he's holding up pretty good.”  
Kobra takes a drag and exhales with a shudder and a dark chuckle. “He had to, survival instinct and all. We lost our dad during the bombing of Sunnyvale Pier and he just...took over. Always made sure I kept out of trouble, laid low, didn't do anything stupid...he kept himself together because he had to take care of me.” he's almost shaking as he finishes, and Ghoul doesn't try to push him on.

Neither of them says anything after that. Instead, they turn their attentions back to the cosmos above, clouded by their nicotine breaths, and think about their new discoveries until the familiar shouting of their comrades pulls them back down to Earth and sends them scrambling for the nuclear wonderland they call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> So, I hope you enjoyed my first romp into the Dangerverse. I actually have many more planned out, but I tend to get ahead of myself so I should probably cool my jets. Any feedback is very much appreciated, as I'm always looking to improve!  
> Thanks for sticking with it this long!


End file.
